Te amare por siempre
by Isa no Tenshi
Summary: Quizás todo había terminado... pero aun si el no la amaba como ella... al menos... agradecería que el fuera feliz...


Hola! seee no estoy muerta! :D y vengo con una historia nueva -w- es una historia que me recordo a mi... podria decirse que olvide por un momento que Miku era la protagonista... en fin, les comparto este fic ^^ por cierto, a diferencia de Miku... yo deje de querrerlo hace mucho... pocas personas comprenderan xD, pero en fin... espero les guste :D. Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes.

Bien aki ta:

Te amare por siempre…

-si, el examen es mañana, no es mi intención plantarte de nuevo… de verdad lo siento, si… mañana te lo aseguro… te amo—susurro atreves del teléfono, era la tercera vez en la semana que me lo decía y ya no sabía si era de verdad por eso… o simplemente ya no quería pasar tiempo conmigo… aunque él decía estar enamorado de mi…

Me recargue con pesadez en la pared… todo estaba obscuro, era tarde y estaba cansada… quizás dormir era mi mejor opción pero… cada vez que cerraba los ojos tenia la misma pesadilla… una sin sentido y horrible pesadilla…

Me levante abriendo la puerta un poco, había mucha luz, quizás demasiada… volví a cerrarla… y me recosté en el suelo… pensando detalladamente mi siguiente movimiento… quizás podía dormir… con la esperanza tonta de no soñar de nuevo lo mismo… quizás podía volver a llamarlo y pedirle que viniera a verme… quizás podía ser egoísta… como él lo era siempre… Y fue cuando la puerta de nuevo se abrió, y entro el tomándome de la mano y sacándome con poca delicadeza para después abrazarme…

-tu eres todo lo que necesito para sentirme bien—me susurro al oído para después recostarse en el suelo conmigo encima…

Sonreí… inconscientemente sonreí, sus palabras habían terminado con todas las dudas que tenia… quizás era una respuesta tonta a mi pregunta importante… pero no importaba, yo era feliz con el abrazándome… yo era feliz con esa mentira…

Y al despertar… como siempre, estaba sola en aquel cuarto obscuro… me levante con pesadez… esta vez aquel sueño no me había invadido, quizás por el hecho de que él había estado conmigo todo el tiempo… aunque ahora no estuviera yo era feliz de haberlo tenido conmigo…

Me recosté en el suelo dirigiendo mi mirada completamente cansada al techo… él era el amor de mi vida… desde que lo conocí… quizás fue amor a primera vista… pero él era perfecto en todos los sentidos… y aunque en un principio, su madre se negara a nuestro amor… ahora lo aceptaba y bendecía… era feliz, quizás como nunca en mi vida lo fui… quizás como nunca lo seré… yo era feliz con el… con esta mentira…

Hoy de nuevo el no vino a verme… hoy de nuevo fui olvidada… hoy de nuevo esta con ella… porque sí, yo lo sabia… el estaba viendo a otra chica, dos años menor que nosotros, su rostro angelical y rubia cabellera, contrastaban completamente a el cabello azul que nos caracterizaba a ambos… pero Mikuo parecía feliz… así que yo era capaz de aceptar aquello. Porque al final… era a mí a quien realmente amaba…

-Len… no… calma… no… si comprendo… está bien… cuídate—lo escuche por el teléfono, quizás ahora vendría a verme, quizás tuvo problemas con ella y ahora quiera sentirse mejor abrazándome, quizás todo volvería a ser como antes.

-Miku-chan… ¿qué debería hacer?—me susurro abrazándome y recostándose en su cama—Len está enojado conmigo—volvió a susurrar—el es mi mejor amigo y no es mi culpa que sea tan sobre protector—siguió cuestionándome—quizás debería hablar con ellos… quizás así sus peleas terminarían—volvió a susurrar esta vez con decisión—no quiero perder a ninguno de los dos—termino poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro, después de unos segundos, se paro con brusquedad tirándome al suelo y corriendo lejos de mí, lo último que escuche fue la puerta cerrarse.

Suspire sentándome en el suelo… ahora ellos eran más importante… Len siempre estuvo en nuestras vidas, es el mejor amigo de Mikuo y hermano de Rin… la chica que está entre nosotros… si, ella era la hermana del mejor amigo de Mikuo… quizás todo comenzó a tener sentido el día que nos presentaron… parecía dulce.

Flashback:

-Mikuo, tu mamá no se molestara de que yo esté en tu cuarto—pregunto una rubia algo avergonzada.

-es rápido, solo quiero presentarte a alguien—le respondió tomando con más fuerza su mano.

-está bien, solo espero tu madre no piense mal—susurro aun avergonzada.

-no lo hará, confía en mí—repuso sonriéndole de manera encantadora—Rin, ella es Miku-chan, Miku-chan, ella es Rin—las presento señalándolas según su nombre.

-¡que linda!—grito la chica con una enorme sonrisa—mucho gusto Miku-chan, soy Rin Kagamine—se presento con una hermosa sonrisa—espero podamos ser amigas—termino abrazándola.

Fin de Flashback.

Un ruido molesto comenzó a sonar, voltee mi cabeza en dirección de aquel ruido… era el teléfono de Mikuo, lo había olvidado con lo rápido que salió… no me atrevía ni debía contestar, así que solo escuche el mensaje que le dejaban.

-Mikuo, deja de jugar a las muñecas y ven a mi casa, tenemos que estudiar—le grito la voz por el teléfono… para después colgar…

Me recosté en el suelo… Mikuo debía conseguirse amigos mejores… el tenia la extraña afición de coleccionar juguetes, pero por eso, no deberían de criticarlo…

El tenía que presentar demasiado exámenes este mes… o eso me había dicho… quizás el estaba estresado y yo no podía ayudarlo, quizás solo estaba siendo una carga… quizás ya no me quería y no hallaba el modo de decirlo… quizás ella debería estar con él… aunque él seguía repitiendo que me quería… ya no sabía si confiar en sus palabras… quizás en todo este tiempo, su amor por mi había muerto… quizás era momento de partir.

-pasa—susurro.

-¿Qué haces en el suelo Miku-chan?—me pregunto Rin mientras me extendía su mano.

-supongo que la tire por accidente—respondió algo avergonzado.

-deberías tener más cuidado, Miku-chan es muy delicada, ¿verdad?—me volvió a preguntar con aquella sonrisa.

-lo siento Miku-chan, no volverá a pasar—se disculpo igual de avergonzado.

-quieres mucho a tu muñeca…

¿A su muñeca?... ¿eso era yo?... ¿solo una muñeca?...

-Miku-chan es mi mejor amiga desde que la compre hace 14 años—le conto con una sonrisa.

…¿comprarme?... ¿e-el me había comprado?... ¿mi pesadilla era verdad?...

Todos los recuerdos me inundaron, podía por fin recordar ese día de invierno cuando lo conocí, cuando su madre se negó a comprarme porque él era un chico… pero termino cediendo… recordaba por fin, aquel día que comenzaste a quererme… las noches que pase contigo, no eran más que juegos de niños y pesadillas en las que te protegía… no era más que una muñeca… y ahora estaba ella… ella podría cumplir mi trabajo… ella podría ser tu nueva muñeca… y si eso era lo que necesitabas… si no podías amarme, ni ser feliz a mi lado… me alegraba que estuvieras con alguien que si pudiera cumplir tus deseos… aunque me mataba por dentro… era feliz…

Pero aun así… te amare por siempre Mikuo…

* * *

Dedicada a mi misma xD esta basado en una experiencia personal y la cancion "One of Repetition"

espero les alla gustado :D cuidencen ^^

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!


End file.
